


Celebration of Love

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [38]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Albino, Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Babysitting, Best Friends, Child Azula (Avatar), Child Zuko (Avatar), Cousins, Cult, Dancing and Singing, Dysfunctional Relationships, Exile, Extinction, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Formalwear, Gift Fic, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Grief/Mourning, International Fanworks Day 2021, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Married Couple, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Music, One Shot, Party, Pets, Poetry, Politics, Prison, Protective Parents, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Real World Issues, Servants, Sibling Rivalry, Sisters, Slice of Life, Soulmates, True Love, Tutoring, Twins, Voice Acting, fashion - Freeform, mentor, nanny - Freeform, spa, staff, teatime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: (This is a gift fic for my friend, writing mentor, and online sister, Yemi Hikari! She's an awesome friend and writer! Since she's done two Avatar stories for me, I shall return the favor by doing this story for her! Check out her and her amazing work on both Fanfiction and A03! Onward with the story!)
Relationships: Azulon & Zuko (Avatar), Azulon/Ilah (Avatar), Ilah & Zuko (Avatar), Ilah/Iroh's wife, Iroh's Wife & Lu Ten (Avatar), Iroh/Iroh's Wife (Avatar), Lu Ten/Ursa
Series: one-shots [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: (World) To Lose or to Gain (Avatar: The Last Airbender)





	Celebration of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/gifts).



> (I'd like to mention the royal family's pets? "Tiger-Wolves?" They're actually an extinct animal from our world called "Thylacine or Tasmanian Tiger." Look them up on Google sometime)
> 
> Kimana- Lauren Tom- Multiple voice acting roles
> 
> Ilah- Pam Hyatt- Kaede Inuyasha
> 
> Calypso- Willow Johnson- Kikyo
> 
> Nanny Aelia- Robin William's Mrs. Doubtfire voice
> 
> Hyacinth- Ayame, Inuyasha- Natalie Walters
> 
> Amarthrien did cover art

It remained a picturesque scene without a doubt. Cloudless skies the color of cornflower, a gentle wind rustling the cherry blossom trees, and how the vivid songbirds serenaded everyone that passed by. The Fire Nation held an abundance of manic energy at the moment. In three short weeks, the entire nation would celebrate the Crown Prince and his wife's anniversary!

The country was in do-or-die need of revitalized jubilation. Given the last three years hadn't been so serene. While most of the Fire Nation had had no qualms, regarding the diabolical Prince Ozai's banishment, to a penal colony, for some off-the-wall reason, he'd a cult following. To one of sound mind and judgment? They couldn't fathom why anyone would hero-worship a sociopath. What rational motive is there to devote yourself to a ruthless, depraved liar who doesn't give a damn? Who relished only the power and glory they held over others?

While that may be a mystery never explained, the subsequent actions were clear-cut. Willingly committing rampageous acts of domestic terrorism, high treason, plus insurrection? Yeah, they are never going to be right. If the blind wants to follow the blind, let them. However, everyone will still be held accountable for their transgressions. There is a clear distinction between what's right and what's wrong. You cross that line? Be prepared to pay the price! No ifs, and, or buts!

The Fire Nation leaders plus citizens had to work together to prevent a civil war brought on by Prince Ozai's malicious actions. For now, things were going satisfactory despite the lingering anxiety in the air.

The couple and their best friends were currently spending the day at the poshest resort in the nation. Even if their family hadn't insisted on paying for it, the spas would've done it for nothing.

Presently the rest of the imperial ladies resided in the magnificent gazebo inside the imperial gardens. The vicinity was even more paradisiacal because the wildflowers Fire Lady Kimana's household helped cultivate for the thriving garden. Lord Azulon and Fire Lord Iroh were set to join their wives in an hour and a half. They'd some of the essential matters of business to attend to first. As for the children?

Lady Ilah had requested Nanny Aelia to babysit her lady's maid Calypso's twin granddaughters. Truthfully, the nanny found this assignment laid-back instead of her regular charge: the outrageous brat, Princess Azula.

Calypso's daughter, Hyacinth, was likewise in the garden. Hyacinth and her spouse had recently been promoted. She now held the title of Royal Music Tutor, and her hubby was the Royal Playwright. Calypso's daughter, who resembled her minus the albinism, was currently supervising Zuko's progress on the Tsungi horn. Even in the summerhouse, the sovereign ladies could perceive the sweet sound of music.

"Calypso, your daughter, is sincerely a genius when it comes to music. I'm more then convinced my grandson will surpass his father when it comes to musical performance," Kimana praised the albino as she served them.

As always, Calypso wore eye-popping voluminous cherry pink apparel with a matching veiled headdress. It remained difficult to perceive the small sunglasses she wore to protect her eyes. Being an albino in the Fire Nation wasn't an ideal situation. Considering the equatorial environmental conditions, moreover, intense brightness of the sun? Neither was favorable to one with albinism.

However, Calypso had accommodated her medical requirements verse the conditions of her homeland magnificently. She additionally regularly saw one of the imperial medical practitioners to guarantee she was healthy.

"I'm honored to hear that, Fire Lady Kimana," she replied graciously. Grinning with pride, she added, "Yes, my daughter is a remarkable instructor of music. I hope our husbands join us shortly. Aneurin adores our daughter's music so much," as she finished replenishing everyone's teacups.

"I wouldn't agonize too much about either of our husbands, Calypso," Ilah replied as she sampled her afternoon tea. It was Iroh's mystery tea. How he ever concocted a tea that tasted different all who drink it? Furthermore, never tasted the same way twice? She never knows.

She pulled the right braid from her odango out of her aristocratic features before she added, "Knowing both our husbands and my son as I do? They're likely already done with the conference and playing Pai Sho, instead."

Kimana couldn't help but giggle at her mother-in-law's humor. "Yes, Father and Iroh are a little too keen on the game sometimes," Kim acknowledged cheerfully. Sipping her better half's tea, then added, "All the same, after dealing with the riots in the western providence? Who could blame them for desiring to unwind with a short game?"

"Yes, they do deserve some downtime, as does Lu Ten and Ursa. This is why this social occasion must be beyond question a spectacular. Dear, Calypso, have you given any thought whatsoever to my husband and I request?" Ilah questioned her as she gestured for Calypso to join them for afternoon tea.

Calypso, relieved to be off her feet, took a long swing of the tea that tasted like jasmine to her today. After she had one of the delicious pastries for herself, she was ready to answer her best friend's question.

"Of course, my Lady," she responded gleefully as everyone relished their jam tarts. "Aneurin and I were discussing it last night while we watched the twins. Why do you think Hyacinth is working so hard with Zuko at the moment?"

"Oh, so that's why I've never heard that ballad before," Kimana smiled as the enchanting music weaved its way through the garden.

"Yes, Kimana, it's true," Calypso said with pride in her voice, " My daughter is laboring to compose music to be performed at the party. I'm confident Lu Ten and Ursa will be more then impressed by their son's skill. Also, my son-in-law is writing a play to be performed based on an idea by Zuko. I'm more then convinced the Crown Prince and Princess will find it engaging."

"No doubt on either account. Ursa is a phenomenal mother, and I applaud her performing abilities. Azulon himself expressed more then once that sometimes he felt he had to 'play a part' instead of being himself," Ilah disclosed, to which everyone nodded.

"I believe we all feel like that, Mother. That we never genuinely are permitted to be ourselves. That we must all 'play a part.' However, it's refreshing when do we get to be ourselves," Kimana agreed with her mother-in-law.

"True enough, darling Kim. Thus, it at least looks like most of the entertainment has been figured out for the festivity. What's the update regarding the menu?"

"My Lady, rest assured, the rest of the downstairs staff and I are more then ready to give it all we got to guarantee the social occasion is unforgettable. The culinarian, Beryl? She may be pushing eighty, Lady Ilah. Nevertheless, she can still make a magnificent dessert."

"I take it, Hana, after all these years has come into her own as well?" Kim inquired. Hana had started as a kitchen maid when she was eighteen, but given it was several decades later, that had changed dramatically.

"Yes, she has indeed," Calypso replied with pride in her voice. "She's even concocted a few brand-new recipes over the years that have become quite popular. Thanks to you, my lady."

"I only helped with making sure the staff had a better education. Nevertheless, thanks to all the same, Calypso," Ilah reminded her of the kindness they'd done years ago.

"I seem to remember you recounting to me tales concerning some of the downstairs staff when you were younger. Is it that ridiculous Tomi still around? Or is he still chasing the wrong type of man?" Kim was curious to know. Ilah rolled her eyes as she recalled the lovelorn fool from her younger days.

"Yes, Kim, Tomi still works in the palace. He's a gentleman's gentleman to any guests who stay overnight. Thankfully, he's grown more intelligent and stopped being so head-in-the-clouds when it came to love. Although it took until he was in his thirties to figure out the right sort from the wrong sort." Lady Ilah reminisced regarding the hapless fellow.

It hadn't been fun for either Ilah or Azulon dealing with a lovesick fool. Though they at least rescued him from being exploited and abused by Ozai. That was something to be proud of.

At that moment, the pit-patter of small feet was heard. Looking up, they saw six-year-old Prince Zuko smiling at them. Next to him was Hyacinth clothed in a vibrant fuchsia garment with her namesake woven into her long shimmering ebony locks.

"Greetings, my ladies and Mother. The young prince was wondering if we might join you for tea? He's been practicing so hard I feel he's earned a break."

"Of course, you may join us. Zuko, come here," his great-grandma pulled out the chair closest to her. Grinning, he rushed up to the table and sat between his grandmothers.

"Zuko, remember your manners," chided Kim, to which Zuko blushed.

"Sorry, Grandmother," he coughed before courteously speaking. "Good afternoon, Granny, Grandmother, and Lady Calypso. May I please join you for teatime?"

"Better, and, yes, you may have tea, though elbows off the table," his granny reminded him.

Correcting his posture, his grandmothers poured him some tea and passed him the pastries. They then did this with his musical instructor. Unlike his cousin, Azula, Zuko did possess manners.

"Now, please, Lady Hyacinth, please tell us how it goes the lesson?" Ilah inquired courteously to her best friend's daughter.

"I've no doubt, my lady, by the time of the gathering that Prince Zuko here will be able to play the original composition I've written in honor of his parents. I call it " _Dragon Song._ " I was inspired by haiku regarding the magnificent creatures. I hope the results are pleasing to you."

"Darling, they're quite pleasing from what we already heard. The music you've written can only come from the Spirits themselves. I do not know offhand which spirit is the one accountable for music, but you've channeled them quite well," her mother praised her.

Her daughter's creamy cheeks flushed as pink as a rose. "Thank you, Mother," she replied apprehensively. She accidentally knocked over her teacup. Embarrassed and about to apologize, the Fire Lady instead placed her hand over hers.

"Your mother speaks only the truth, Hyacinth. You have got a gift," Kim assured her grandson's music teacher, as she mopped up the spilled tea. There was no reason to be nervous. Accidents happen all the time.

"Thank you, Fire Lady Kimana," the young woman still glanced at her Fire Lady anxiously. Kimana smiled sympathetically at the young lady in hopes of calming her down.

"Kim, you can call me Kim for short. We are all friends here at this table. No need to be so ceremonious."

Zuko raised his hand as if he was in class, "Yes, Zuko, you have something you like to say?" his grandmother asked, and he nodded. "Well, what is your question?"

"What are my parents doing? They left early this morning and didn't even have breakfast with me."

The ladies gently laughed at the six-year-old's question. "Oh, Zuko, don't worry. Your parents simply needed some me time. They're having a mental health day," explained his grandmother, who just made her grandson more baffled. Observing his confusion, she amended her words. "A mental health day is when people take time away from their hectic lives and give themselves some downtime. To let go of their day-to-day tensions and relax. It's another term for a day off in a manner of speaking. Only its more to improve your mind and emotions and let them deflate is all."

"Does that mean Azula would require a mental health month? Seeing how she so cranky all the time," to which everyone laughed even though Zuko didn't understand the joke he just made.

"You're quite witty when you want to be, Zuko. You get that from your father's side of the family," his grandmother noted with happiness.

The six-year-old didn't know why they laughed or what being witty meant. Consequently, he shrugged it off and savored the cakes in front of him. As he relished the yummy treat, he ignored what everyone else was speaking about. In fact, he didn't notice anything other then he was starting to fall asleep. Fortunately, his granny did notice. "Zuko?" Ilah asked.

Yawning, "Yes, Granny?"

"Were you practicing your katas last night again? Instead of sleeping?" to which he looked guilty. Ilah shook her head though she smiled. "I understand you want to be a great firebender like your father someday. Nevertheless, Zuko, bedtime means bedtime."

"Sorry, Granny," he apologized sleepily.

"Well, I think you need a nap, little prince. Let's get you back to your bedroom," as she picked him up.

"I can take him, my Lady. It's not a problem," Calypso started to say when Ilah shook her head.

"You've been out in the sun long enough, Calypso. You and your daughter should check on the twins and cool down inside for a while. I'm more then capable of putting my great-grandson down for a nap."

"If you are sure?"

"Quite sure. Please go cool yourself down," as they each curtsy and headed back inside, leaving Kim on her own for a while.

"Oh, what a glories thing it is to have loved ones so near. They are all such dears. Oh, how I wish we'd achieve our dream of unity. Alas, what we seek may be out of reach. With every passing day, our dreams slip further away, which is why I hold onto those I love, whether they be far or near.

For we get only one life to live, so we better make it count. I, for one, sure as shooting will not count you out. For in my heart so warm and tender you are my glowing embers. For now, let's sleep and pray and hope we live to see another sunny day!" she recited some poetry as it came to mind. She heard clapping and turned and saw her husband Iroh beaming.

"I cherish your capability to come up with such articulate poetry on the spot. It's a gift, my dear," as they smooched passionately.

"I'm merely speaking my thoughts aloud, Iroh, yes they can be quite poetic. I take it you and father were playing Pai Sho? Since that's the only reason you are late for tea today."

With a hearty chuckle, he nodded, "Yes, we ended up playing a quick game. Though I'm certain you know who won." Kimana rolled her honey-colored eyes at her husband's rhetorical question. "Like you have ever lost a game, my dear? Where is Father, if I may ask?" as he took a seat.

Iroh breathed in the scent of his mystery tea before answering his wife's question. "Father is visiting the grave of his first tiger-wolf. You know he loved her dearly." To which his gorgeous wife nodded knowingly. "Yes, as far as you told me, he's constantly had one as a pet, ever since childhood. I thought you said he wasn't getting another. Or has that changed?"

"Well, you got to understand, Kim. He's owned several over his lifetime. He cherished them all profoundly. He's grieved for all of them. I don't know if my father has the strength for another one in his old age."

Again Kim nodded in agreement. Finishing her tea, she replied. "I suppose so. Well, we shall see. By the way, you missed some beautiful music by our grandson. Zuko's quite a talented Tsungi horn player."

"Well, it can only help with his firebending. After all, that's why I taught it to Lu Ten in the first place."

"Yes, I know, dear. However, Zuko a little too enthusiastic of late to get more skilled at firebending. Seeing how your mother had to go put him down for a nap," the Fire Lady familiarized the current Fire Lord. He looked amused before asking an obvious question. "He was up late last night training again?"

Nodding, she straightened her sundrop hair comb. After fixing her hair, "Zuko's greatest strength is that he never gives up. A trait the whole family is proud of. Though, I, for one, still agonize regarding his self-esteem. Especially when Azula around."

"Ah, there is the problem. Azula is a...peculiar child," Iroh continually seemed to struggle to speak regarding his younger brother's daughter. Iroh had never been on good terms with his brother. Furthermore, he'd mixed feelings when it came to his brother's exile. But even more concerning Azula.

"She's a revolting brat, Iroh," Kimana spoke plainly. She'd never been hesitant to voice her opinions on the matter. "That's plain as the nose on your face. Either way, the way she has to show up anyone with firebending? Ugh, disgraceful," as Iroh refilled her teacup. He looked quite morose and again had a difficult time speaking of the matter.

"Well, as father once said, Azula may be a prodigy in certain aspects, but not in the aspects that matter."

"True enough. Though, I'm not one to ordinarily resort to physical punishment that girl has needed a spanking for quite some time."

"Yet, it wouldn't set a good example, would it, my dear?"

"No, but it doesn't mean your mother and I haven't thought about it more then once. Now let's change the subject? Let us discuss what we shall do for our son and daughter-in-law anniversary party, shall we?"

Elsewhere in the palace, Ilah had managed to put Zuko down for his nap. However, he'd ask the same question why his grandpa was downhearted concerning his late pet. Ilah made her way to the palace's burial site. The Hall of Ancestors was located here. In its walls housed all the ashes of those who came before in the imperial household. However, there was a modest shrine to the left. This shrine was reserved for the precious pets of the royal family. "Azulon, might I speak to you?"

Turning his mournful gaze from the ashes of his beloved pet, he gazed at his treasure. "Yes, Ilah? Is something the matter?"

"Well, Zuko's noted you've been depressive recently. Given last week was the deathday of your beloved pet. I know you vowed never to have another tiger-wolf for yourself."

"I don't believe I could handle more grieving in my advance age," he interrupted his wife. She looked a little cross with him before she clarified what she'd been trying to say. "I wasn't talking about _you getting a new pet._ I was thinking perhaps a compromise?" as she saw her partner's face scrunch up with confusion.

"Compromise of what exactly?" voicing his confusion.

"That we do get another tiger-wolf, except we give it to Zuko. That way, the royal family does have a pet, but you'll be less sad about another one in the palace. Also, it will be a great way to teach Zuko about responsibility and caring for others. Do you not agree?"

A small smile spread across the retired lord's lips. "Yes, that would be delightful." His wife smiled happily in return. "Excellent. You and Zuko can pick one out after the party. Though we might want to talk it over with Lu Ten and Ursa first."

"I'm sure they'll find no problem with it. However, you are correct. We need their approval first."

Later that evening, the entire royal family gathered in the dining room for dinner: roast duck, squab cooked in soy sauce, shark-fin soup. Finally, huge prawns fried in a special batter gave them an extra fluffy coat.

As always, mealtimes were family bonding times. Stimulating conversation, merriment, and laughter bringing them all together. No feast was ho-hum when the family got together.

Lu Ten and Ursa felt quite reinvigorated from their spa day. They beguiled the thrilling details to the rest of the family. They also agreed they'd get Zuko a pet once the anniversary party was over. Azula, like always, sought to get under Zuko's skin whenever they're together. This time she kept flicking food at his forehead. Zuko did his best to disregard it but quickly couldn't.

"Mom! Azula throwing her food at me!" he exclaimed as his cousin scowled angrily at him.

"Tattletale!" she hissed like a snake at him.

"Azula! Food is for eating, not playing with. Now, kindly apologize to your cousin, and eat properly," her nursemaid ordered her wearily. Everyone felt exhausted when it came to attempting to make Azula behave.

Azula muttered the words, "I'm sorry." Not that anyone believed she was sorry. Still, dinner continued as normal, as did the rest of the evening.

Finally, it was the night of the party! Everyone was so thrilled. They're dressed to the nines tonight. The royal ladies seemed to be beyond impressive tonight.

Fire Lady Kimana wore a striking loose-fitting, hooded, cardinal red gown with brilliant gold patterns all over. Lady Ilah's outfit was a long satin cherry-red dress with sleeves that hung daintily around her shoulders with matching wrists gloves and a ruby red collar. Calypso and her daughter both wore small, silver forehead jewelry, earrings, pearl necklaces, and a white dress with a pink half and white designs all over.

The star of the show was Princess Ursa. She donned a rose-red velvety evening gown with sun gold trim. The skirt had skillfully woven into an intricate design of ivy and blossoming roses. She had taken some waves to her long lustrous hair and applied a light application of makeup.

Several performers gathered in the corner of the courtyard. They began to arrange their instruments: drums, a type of harp, bamboo flutes, and a violin-like instrument. The resulting combination of sounds was both discordant and melodic. It was an enchanting evening for sure. The lights, laughter, and all-around cheerfulness. Finally, it was time for the formal banquet, followed by speeches and then the ball.

For those who had never been to a formal dinner, there are a few things one should know about the does and don'ts. Food is served on a hot or cold plate. A plate's temperature will be appropriate for the food they contain

Dishes are served and cleared from the left side and one at a time. When a used plate is removed, the butler simultaneously slides a fresh plate in its place. As both hands are involved in this process, plate removal at formal dinners is done one plate at a time. Beverages are served and cleared from the right side. The goblet and wine glasses remain on the table throughout the entire meal. Only the sherry glass is removed at the end of the course it accompanies.

With your permission, the butler will remove the wine glass if you inform him that you are allergic or prefer not to drink. If the same wine is offered over consecutive courses, it is served in the same glass. Numerous formal dinners fete honored guests. If there is an honored guest, that guest is served first. The man of honor sits to the hostess's right, and the lady of honor sits to the host's right.

While the host escorts the lady of honor to her chair and pulls out the chair on his right and seats her, the hostess is accompanied to her chair by the man of honor, but the gentleman on her left pulls out her chair and seats her. Once the honored guest is served, service begins with the lady of honor and moves counter-clockwise.

Because the number and type of courses vary, so too will the place setting. In the most formal settings, the dessert fork and spoon are brought to the dessert course table. For less formal settings, the fork and spoon are placed on the table above the plate, fork pointing right, spoon pointing left. When more courses are going to be served, the table is laid only for soup, fish, and meat.

A formal dinner is designed to last for hours, and the course timing accounts for this fact. Compote dishes remain on the table throughout the dinner, and guests may freely help themselves, usually between courses. A sorbet "intermezzo" may be served at the midway point of more substantial meals.

First-course Appetizer: Shellfish, with oysters being quite famous. Second-course Soup: The soup plate is filled in the kitchen and laid on the service plate. Or served from a cart that is rolled around the room. Third course. Fish: Fish may be brought on a platter, and each guest serves herself from the tray. At formal events, a bone dish will be provided. It will be placed between the bread plate and the charger plate and removed once the fish course is completed.

Fourth-course Game: Wild game indigenous to the region in which the event occurs may be served. Squab, elk, rabbit, quail, buffalo, venison, and wild boar are popular choices. Fifth-course Roast. A meat platter is filled with the main course and other vegetables, namely a roast, starch, vegetables, and garnish. Vegetables may also be offered separately, one or two bowls at a time. The butler will present sauces and condiments after the completion of the platter service.

Sixth-course salad or fruit and an optional cheese platter: A prearranged salad is served and followed by a cheese platter. Cheese is a digestif. An assortment of cheeses may be offered after the salad. Three different consistencies of cheese are usually served: hard like Cheddar, Parmigiano or Pecorino; semi-soft like blue-veined cheeses or mozzarella; and soft cheese brie, Camembert or Neufchâtel.

Seventh course Dessert: Firm dessert, such as torte, is per-sliced and served on a platter. Like a parfait, soft dessert is preserved in tall, narrow glasses and brought to the table on a tray. The dessert utensils are laid on the dessert plate. In a more informal formal event (at a private home), the dessert utensils may already be on the table.

Eighth course: Fruit (and Cheese): The fruit plate is laid before the guest, along with a fruit fork and a fruit knife. Guests help themselves to fruit from the fruit bowl. But if the fruit bowl is inaccessible, the butler presents it to the guest. The hostess may also request sliced seasonal fruit passed on a platter. See above for how cheese may be served.

Ninth course Nuts and Candy: After the fruit course, compotes of candy and nuts are passed. By the time one got through all nine courses, the adults at the event were offered after dinner drinks ranging from brandy and demitasse.

Finally, it came time for the guests of honor to give their speeches. Lu Ten started. "Well, we've all loved welcoming you tonight to share this special day with us. We're all familiar with the red strings of fate that bind us to our destined partner—the one who sets our soul on fire. The person who means more to you then there are drops in the ocean.

I've been blessed enough to find such a love as this—the one who gives my heart a reason to beat. I've got a family that I readily sacrifice everything for a single moment with the ones I love. Ursa, my darling, if you will stand?" as she stood up, gazing adoringly into her husband's eyes.

"My beloved, Ursa, if I'm the Fire Nation future sun, then you shall forever be the heaven that I reside upon. Your beauty, grace, and wisdom hold me together, and I cannot live without the soul that makes me complete. Therefore please never leave my side, for, without you, there will be no sunny days left for the Fire Nation."

"Oh, my darling, Lu Ten, I'm more then grateful to be the sky which harbors your light. I shall be your light in the darkness and the light of hope for both our country and our son.

May our son know that true love lives. Know its miracle and the impossibilities it brings to life. All I ask of you is to love me each morning and night. And may our love inspire our son to find his own miracle, his own soul's mate. Don't ever change, Lu Ten, for I love you!"

As the royal couple kissed, everyone seemed enthralled with the enchantment that they spoke of. Though Zuko was too inexperienced to understand what his parents were talking about sufficiently, he still believed in it.

Before the ball started, Zuko gave his parents his gift. By playing the Tsungi horn for them. Then the rest of the family gave them their gift of the short play. Finally, they're free to dance the night away. While the future remained unknown, one thing remained clear. The love they all felt would survive and keep fighting for the dream of unity. Love is such an incredible thing.


End file.
